thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Other NWR Engines
This is a list of North Western Railway engines with minor roles in The Engines of Sodor, usually as background characters. If they have a major role in the future, then they will get their own page. Arthur Arthur is a red tank engine who worked on the LMS before coming to Sodor in 2003. He had a spotless record until he had accident on his first day. Trainz Model A model of Arthur by ZeldaBoy14ProductionWorks is used. In his first appearance, DonaldtheScottishTwin's Arthur reskin was used. This model had a very poorly reskinned face. Basis Arthur is a LMS Ivatt Class 2MT tank engine. Appearances Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van (cameo) Season 4 * Painful Memories (cameo) * The Creature (cameo) TV Appearances Arthur first official appearance was in the Season 7 episode The Spotless Record, though he made a cameo first in Bill, Ben, & Fergus. He then appeared Seasons 8, 11, and his last appearance was a non-speaking role in the Season 12 '' Steady Eddie'' (his face was barley even visible). He also appeared in a ninth season learning segment. Until the introduction of Belle, Arthur was the largest tank engine on Sodor. Den and Dart Den and Dart are two diesels who work at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. They are very close friends, almost like brothers. Trainz Models Den and Dart were both made by Hilltrack's Trainz Routes. Basis Den is a Royals Royce 4DH Sentinel diesel-hydraulic shunter whilst Dart is based on a diesel shunter with the number 3207, named "Leys", built by W.G. Bagnall. Appearances Season 1 * Stuck! (cameo) * Engine Unknown (Den, cameo) Season 3 * Duke's Reunion (Den, cameo) 'Specials' * The Most Famous Engine (Den, cameo) TV Appearances Den and Dart were officially introduced in the special Day of the Diesels, but because the fifteenth season was brought forward for unknown reasons, they appeared then first. They appeared in every season since. Fergus Fergus is a blue rail traction engine who works at the Sodor cement works. Trainz Model Fergus's trainz model was made by Simply Sudrian, previously known as TheDirtyTrainz. T1E2H3 tried many attempts to make his own model but it never could get exported. Basis Fergus is a Aveling and Porter 2-2-0WT 'TJ' class railway traction engine. Appearances Season 2 * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (cameo) Season 3 * Revolutionary Redemption (appears in flashback, does not speak) TV Appearances Fergus appeared in three episodes of the seventh season and then never appeared again. This was odd as a whole song was dedicated to him. It has been told by model makers on the show that his model was damaged during filming, which is likely why he never appeared afterwords. Trivia * Fergus's Trainz model only has one face. Otherwise, he would have appeared more often in The Engines of Sodor. Rosie Rosie is a tank engine who often idolizes Thomas, which can sometimes annoy him. Sometime in 2017, she was repainted red. Trainz Model In her first appearance, a model of Rosie by Hilltrack's Trainz Routes was used. After that SI3D's 2012 model is used. Because of the change of livery in the TV Series, it is likely that T1E2H3 will switch. A model like this is apparently already in the works according to several twitter posts, though it is not yet known who is creating it. Basis Rosie is based on a SR USA Class 0-6-0T. Ironically, these engines worked alongside Thomas's basis, the Billington E2s, in the UK. Appearances Season 1 * Engine Unknown (cameo) Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van (cameo) * The Road Rebel with Rollers (does not speak) * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom (cameo) Season 3 * Oliver's Tiny Tale (cameo) Season 4 * Steaming Sausage (cameo) NWR Origins * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) TV Appearances Rosie first appeared in the tenth season episode Thomas and the Birthday Mail. She then appeared in every season since except the twentieth. However, she did not speak in seasons 17-19. She appeared in the twenty-first season, with a brand new livery. Trivia * Rosie was the first American engine introduced in the TV show. * T1E2H3 never liked Rosie because of how ridiculously pink she was, thus why she has never made any major appearances in his videos. Stafford Stafford is a battery-electric shunting engine. He usually works at Knapford Yards and Knapford Station Yard. Basis Stafford is based on the North Staffordshire Railway's battery-electric No. 1. Built in 1917 by Stoke Railway Works in Stoke-On-Trent, it was used as a shunting engine at the Thomas Bolton & Sons electrical supply factory and the nearby railway station at Oakamore. Withdrawn from service in 1963, it is now preserved at the National Railway Museum in York. Appearances Season 1 * Stuck! (cameo) Season 3 * The Sodor Garratt (cameo) Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas (cameo) TV Appearances Stafford first appeared in the Season 16 episode Welcome Stafford. He would make various appearances and minor roles from Seasons 17 through 21. He would also have a small singing role in the 2016 special The Great Race and would make cameo appearances in King of the Railway, Tale of the Brave, and Journey Beyond Sodor. He is currently voice by Keith Wickham in both the British and American dubs. Dennis Dennis is a lazy diesel shunter. Basis Dennis is based on No. 11001, a prototype Bulleid diesel built at Ashford Works, England in 1949 and scrapped ten years later in 1959. He also carries his basis' number. Norman is also a member of this class. Appearances Season 3 * Oliver's Tiny Tale (mentioned) TV Appearances Dennis made his first and only television appearance in the Season 9 episode Thomas' Day Off. He then made a cameo in the 2008 special The Great Discovery and never appeared again. Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Diesels Category:2-6-2 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-4-0ST Category:Tank Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Orange Engines Category:Traction Engines Category:Image needed